Sequins
by DestielNesushi614
Summary: DESTIEL Castiel lost a bet to Dean and must pay the price at Bobby's Halloween party... Time Frame: Between Mid-Season 4 and Late Season 6


"Dean, I-I do not understand, why must this be necessary?" Castiel objected while Dean fitted his little angel into a ballroom gown lines with sequins.

"Because, my handsome princess, you lost the bet and this has to be as A-friggin-MAZING as possible." Dean replied.

Castiel had made the mistake of underestimating the ability of Dean's liver to withstand large amounts of alcohol and bet him that if Dean couldn't down an entire bottle of American Honey Whiskey, Dean would have to watch all seasons of Gilmore Girls, a punishment that is worse than his trip to Hell in Dean's mind. If Dean won, Castiel would have to dress up as a frilly damsel in distress (Dean as the cowboy rescuer) to the Halloween party at Bobby's house. Cas lost.

Dean's cowboy boots clicked as he took a few steps back to get a good look at the pissed off angel in front of him.

"Perfect." Dean exclaimed with a wide smile.

"I feel incomprehensibly ridiculous." Cas complained.

"Yeah, well, that's the point." Dean replied. He yelled into the other room of the motel, "Sammy! Ya ready?"

His brother's voice could be heard from the other side of the bedroom door, "Yep just a second." He emerged from the door with a fully equipped Batman costume. Wisps of his long bangs were peeking out from under the mask as he posed for his brother and friend. Dean rolled his eyes.

You are such a dork. A moose and a dork. A moork." Dean rambled.

"That is not a real word." Cas interjected. Dean rolled his eyes again. His angel is always too logical.

"Okay. I have a princess, a nerd, and a hidden flask...lets go!" Dean started out the door and the other two followed closely behind.

They soon arrived at Bobby's place and were greeted by their old father figure dressed as a baseball player, most likely because he just wanted to keep wearing his trademark cap.

"How ya boys doing?" He met the Winchesters with a smile. They said nothing, but chuckled and parted to reveal their friend behind them dressed in sequins and glitter.

"Uh-huh...well, Cas, it's...uh...nice to see ya again." Bobby stuttered with confusion.

"Do not get the wrong idea," said Cas, frustrated, "this is the result of a lost bet with Dean Winchester. It was _not _of my own choosing." He shoved between them, past Bobby, and disappeared into the house. Once he was out of sight, all three of them burst into laughter.

"Dean, you really struck something special with that Cas, he is one crazy idjit." Bobby said between laughs.

"And the fun is just getting started." Dean exclaimed as he entered the house yelling, "Yoohoo! Cassie!"

Sam and Bobby, both still chuckling, went inside to share some beers.

"Cassie! Cas!" Dean couldn't wait to see the fluffy pink angel but was curious why he was so hard to find. There weren't too many people there and Bobby's house wasn't that large. He finally went upstairs and spotted light glinting off of a few pink sequins and followed them to Bobby's guest bedroom. Dean sat on the bed next to Cas.

"All of the other hunters who have attended this gathering are laughing at me. This is utterly humiliating. I have no respect here." Cas was clearly very upset with the dress.

"Look, man, a bet is a bet and I cant help if you los-"

"I do not like this, Dean. This is reprising poor memories for me. Once Zachariah won a bet against me and I was forced to dress up as a human, which is highly embarrassing in heaven. I was bullied by all of the other angels for centuries. I do not want that to happen again." Cas explained his peril and Dean immediately felt like an ass.

"Cas, I-" Dean tried to apologize with words, but remembered something that would be better. "Give me two minutes." Dean leaped up and left the room. Cas sat in silence until Dean returned with a paper bag in his hand.

"I knew you wouldn't last very long in that friggin dress." He said and handed the bag to Cas. Cas reached inside and found his real outfit: the trench coat, the little blue tie, everything.

"I brought them as a back up in case, well, this happened, " Dean explained, "I might be mean, but I ain't a demon."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said and he immediately began removing the dress. Well, trying to. He couldn't quite reach the zipper.

"Dean, um, I may be requiring some assistance." Cas pleaded. He jumped around trying to reach the little zipper on his upper back, riddling the floor with sparkles. Dean chuckled as he watched Cas dance around like an idiot then finally decided to help him.

"Woah, woah, slow down there, rockette. I'm coming."

Cas stood in shame for a moment while Dean crept up right behind him to unzip the fabulous garment. They were close enough that Cas could hear Dean whisper, "I'm going to miss you in this, it was kind of sexy."

Cas felt his face turn bright red. Soon he was back in his normal clothes and he let out a sigh of relief. Dean looked at Cas like he was insane when Cas began licking his hands like a cat.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Dean asked as he laid back on the bed.

Cas quickly answered without looking up, "Lmm. Saliva is a natural adhesive remover. Lmm. I am removing the remaining sparkles from my skin. Lmm. Lmm. Lmm."

Dean laughed out loud. He couldn't believe how ridiculous Castiel was. Then he got an idea.

"Um, Cas, you have a problem. A big one." Dean said, confusing Cas.

"I do?" Cas asked.

"Oh yeah. Huge. You have some of those dumb sparkles on your lips." Dean said with a smirk.

Cas licked his lips trying to get off sparkles that weren't really there.

"Are they removed?" Cas asked. He looked to Dean for assistance since Bobby had no mirrors in rooms that anyone would sleep in (demon precaution).

"Nope." Dean shook his head and leaned closer to Cas, his face now only inches from Cas's blushing cheeks when he said barely above a whisper, "here, let me help." Dean leaned in further and pressed his lips against Cas's. Cas put his arms around Dean then looked deeply into his eyes.

Öh dear. It seems I may have transferred some of the sparkles to your mouth. Let me assist you." Cas said jokingly and pulled Dean in, smiling. Somehow Dean tripped and fell backward onto the bed. Cas fell on top of him with a humph and they both laughed. Cas's ruffled hair rested on Dean's forehead as they shared a kiss they had both been wanting for a long time.

Suddenly, the door burst open with a very intoxicated Sam standing crookedly in the archway. He had a full beer bottle in one hand and a few empty ones in the other. He had heard Bobby tell a funny hunter joke and, being drunk, was amused enough to go find his brother and re tell it. "Hahaha...he-hey, Dean, what do you call a h-hunter with a-" His eyes met the awkward position of the boys on the bed.

Cas and Dean knew they couldn't hide what they had been doing and gazed at Sam in silence, waiting for a bad reaction.

But instead of disapproving, Sam's mouth curled up into a big smile and he yelled, "WOO! Oh my God finally! Oho man I've been waiting for yo-you two to hook up since the first time yo-" The poor, drunk, little brother passed out on the carpet before he could finish his ballad, and both Cas and Dean were alright with that. They shared a quick glance, shrug, and laugh at Sam's expense and continued their long awaited love fest.

THE END


End file.
